


Your Past Can Haunt You

by lafillechanceuse



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Best Dead Friends Forever, Fashion Disasters and the People Who Love Them, Gen, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillechanceuse/pseuds/lafillechanceuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy peeks into Kieren's closet and discovers the clothes from his punk phase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Past Can Haunt You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenThreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenThreads/gifts).



“Ooooooh! What’ve you got in there?”

She peers in with unabashed curiosity, delighted to push aside the doors and have a look around. Kieren rushes hastily over to try and block her view, but she bumps him hard off to one side with a hip absentmindedly. “Oh, come off it! I’m sure it’s not that bad! We were young, we all made poor choices…”

After about two minutes, Amy falls onto his bed, uncontrollably laughing with tears in her eyes. Kieren grimaces and thinks that maybe it would have been better if she had actually _said_ something about his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago to help motivate GoldenThreads to get some work done. It would have been longer if she'd finished all of it, but I consoled her that 100 words was better than nothing. 
> 
> I haven't cried over Series Two yet, so this is set ambiguously in the timeline, wherever it goes best.


End file.
